The Coming Storm
by logan
Summary: tai finally develops the courage to tell sora his heart, yet she is scared of loosing him as a friend. now tai finds himself braving the storm to reach sora's heart (you should guess this is taiora by now^_^)


  
  


It's been a while since I wrote a new story....time is a rare commodity lately. But I intend to continue writing for as long as my stories are wanted... I hope this comes out ok..I wasn't very happy with it. I don't own digimon, tai, Sora, the pink pain (Mimi ^_^) ya know.... these disclaimers are kinda depressing..... I own very little..... hope you all like this story. I would like to dedicate this fic to the author TK, she has been a real sweet girl to talk to, and she dedicated one of her fics in part to me. "I'm looking forward to your next taiora." Let me know what you think at [logan91235@aol.com][1]

  
  
  
  
  
  


**__****_The Coming Storm_**

**_by Logan_**__

  
  
  
  


"Love is a battlefield...." 

  
  


tai smirked bitterly at the old saying. His gaze turned to the dreariness of the sky outside. No trace of sapphire blue sky pierced the cloak of darkness the thick grey clouds perpetuated.

The sky mirrored tai's mood with perfect symmetry.... he was gloomy and angry. The sky was gloomy and angry.

  
  


"Love is a massacre seems more fitting...." tai growled silently.

  
  


Tai continued to look out over the city scape before him with limited enthusiasm. His heart just wasn't in a mood to admire the view.... in all honesty his hart wasn't in the mood to do anything but shatter into a thousand pieces. Tai lived with a deceptive facade of happiness... in reality his life was a turbulent one. And at the hart of the maelstrom of emotional heartache was a girl.

  
  


Sora.......... the girl he loved with all his heart but feared with all his being. She was his ideal of perfection. She was smart, funny, kind, loving to a fault, and the embodiment of beauty to tai Kamiya in every way. And for all these reasons he had feared her. Her rejection could hurt more then any pain tai had ever felt. Fear had been all that held tai in his place. if tai had known the truth he would have appreciated the fear more.....

  
  


for years tai and Sora had been the best of friends. And through that closeness tai discovered his feelings for her were more then just friendship. Where once tai's main goals in life were soccer goals... now they were spent trying to make her happy. Tai found that she was so much more then any friend... he began to fall deeper and deeper in love with each "friendly" hug. While Sora still saw tai's actions as that of her best friend, tai had long since stopped thinking of her as just a friend......

  
  


There were moments though..... while tai continued to play the friend, there were times when she would act different...... in one of these rare moments she would unknowingly take tai's hand. Tai would gasp at the sudden gesture of affection..... these moments would catch him off guard. But he treasured these "slips" more than anything. Even an accidental show of tenderness from Sora would be enough for tai. But these moments left him confused as to where he stood... was he a friend or more then a friend?

  
  


His heart ached as he thought about how it was before. Even the painful longing was better then this emptiness.

  
  


His heart stung as he remembered a day like many others that had started well, yet as it ended left tai dead inside.

  
  


*********************************

  
  
  
  
  
  


the movie was over, as was the dinner. The two teenagers had leisurely made their way to the park. They sighed contentfuly at the effects of the filling Italian dinner. There was a laziness about the night as the two friends happily chatted about the movie's plot. All the while tai continued to debate wether he should, or wether he should forget his resolve to make this night the night when he told here his deepest secret. 

  
  


She was more stunning then usual that night. Her hair had grown longer and now swayed lightly in the nightly air, ut was the same auburn red that it had been for as long as tai could remember. It seemed to sparkle amidst the dim lights of the street lamps. Her eyes gleamed happily into tai's with the same ruby light they radiated. She dressed casually as always. She wore a pair of old faded jeans that clung to curves in a way that made tai remind himself to wipe the drool that may have been accumulating on his lips. She wore a simple deep black tanktop. The components of Sora were simple ones, yet as they meshed.... her eyes, smile, jeans, and top joined to a image that caused tai's eyes to wander her frame with a deep devouring stare.

  
  


They came to rest under a large willow. Its' long hanging branches canopied over the two. The hanging branches resembled tears flowing like a waterfall. The visage of the tree was a sad one... it seemed to foreshadow both beauty and great sorrow. This grim prophecy of impending sorrow was mere moments from it's realization, yet the forlorn willow was no match for the sea of emotion that swelled withing tai's chest. The spirit of courage burned from ember to inferno within his hart. He would tell her the truth.... he had wanted to tell her for so long. And now was the time to finally tell her.

  
  


Their eyes locked for a mere second. Then as if moved by some unseen force tai leaned in and joined her in a kiss. Sora's eyes widened as she felt tai's lips pressing into her own. she was stunned by the suddenness of tai's kiss. Yet as he continued to kiss her she found herself being drawn into the kiss. Tai evoked feelings within herself that she was stunned to acknowledge their existence. She found that she wanted this kiss more then she had ever dreamed she would. But suddenly her mind snapped back to reality with crystal celerity,

  
  


she pushed away with all the strength she had, leaving tai dazed before her. He looked up to her with a look of pain and confusion. The emotions swirled together as he managed to get a single sentence from his rapidly quivering lips: "But... I love you."

  
  


Tears leaked from her eyes as she turned to run the opposite direction. She ran as fast as she could from the boy. With each step her heart ached for doing this to him. It more then ached..... It ripped apart. "I'm so sorry Taichi!" she cried out as she vanished into the night.

  
  


Tai stood in emotional chaos... part of him was stunned... another part of him was sinking into the bog of sorrow that had appeared from within. The emotions clashed violently for supremacy in the shattered mind of Taichi Kamiya. He was dying inside. Yet still no tears could force their way from his dark eyes. He knew that if one escaped it would break the floodgates and he would not be able to stop the sea of tears from pouring downward. If sorrow and pain were able to manifest to the physical form they would have surly drowned him.

  
  
  
  


Through a quivering voice he was only able to squeak one word out from his pail lips, and trembling voice:

  
  


"Why?..........."

  
  
  
  


*********************************

  
  
  
  
  
  


the sky had became so dark since then. It had been only one day since the altercation, yet as tai walked home that night on just sheer willpower, the sky had began to darken as the large thick black clouds accumulated across the clear starry night sky. Maybe it was coincidence, but tai saw it as more.....

  
  


Something happened that was not meant to happen... Sora should have thrown herself into his arms, yet something stopped her. The darkening skies signified more then a sharp barometrical drop in the pressure system of the area... the natural order of things was disregarded for some reason, and this caused the inclement of menacing weather. God was angry.... that was how tai could described the weather... though not one drop of Rain hit the asphalt of the road outside the apartment, the threat seemed to loom overhead....

  
  


Tai still couldn't force the tears. They were always on the verge of exploding from his sad chocolate eyes, yet the pain inside him seemed to hold them in..... the shear weight of his sorrow seemed to keep the tears at bay...

  
  


His mind ached as he tried to understand her. For so long they had possessed a mental link. Tai could always understand her. Yet this was not her.... it didn't fit.... but one fact was certain. Though it didn't make sense, it did hurt. 

  
  


Each second tai thought about her it killed him. He would find it hard to explain this breed of pain... it was different from a cut, or being burned, or even when tai's arm was broken in the car crash all those years ago. 

  
  
  
  


*********************************

  
  
  
  
  
  


Tai remembered the screaming breaks. The jarring movement of the bus as it lurched off the road. He remembered the rolling and twisting movements of the school-bus as it careened down the hill. He could still smell the aroma of gasoline as it pooled around him on the hard floor. He could feel the heat of the fire... it was then that tai first realized he was about to die. 

  
  


His arm was crushed as he lay slumped against the crashed window. He could feel the blood as it began to trickle from his shoulder. The glass had cut a deep gash in his back, his arm screamed in agony as he pulled it limply back to his side, the question if it was broken or not was pointless. What had happened next no one fully understood not even tai, he heard the screams and cries of the other children, and one frantic voice caught him. He turned to face the origin of the voice.

  
  


"Tai! Are you alright!?!?!" 

  
  


Sora was bleeding badly... yet despite her injuries she was struggling to pull one of the students from a collapsed seat. All the while screaming for tai to answer her. Despite the agony, she was inspiring a light smile on his bleeding lips. The driver was dead... that was obvious by how his neck now hung loosely. The students were either crying or unconscious, yet none of them were free of injuries.

  
  


Tai's eyes narrowed in determination, they glowed a fiery molten gold. Sora continued frantically screaming his name, yet as she turned to find him rising from the debris she drew in a sharp gasp. Tai looked inhuman, his eyes were shimmering with some unknown light. It was a year later that the origin of the glowing light was identified... it was later shown to be the presence of the crest of courage. But at the time the godlike glow seemed to both scare and intrigue Sora. Amidst the burning wreckage, and bloodied ground... the glow gave tai a quality Sora could only find to be beautiful.

  
  


He stood and began to walk. His arm hung lifelessly at his side, yet the bone grinding pain seemed to be dulled to a whisper. He had a purpose.... she was not dying here today...

  
  


"Listen to me! If you can move you need to help! If you don't work with us now we all die!

Some of the others are unconscious, we need to get them out now!" tai roared orders over the screams. The words had a sense of strength and power to them and it was this power that forced some of the survivors to their feet. They struggled to free child after child.

  
  


Sora frantically struggled with the door. The collision had crushed it closed. They were trapped inside....

  
  


Tai moved slowly to where she stood, with a light breath she moved aside. Tai had never been like this before, he was moved by some unknown power. The golden light seemed to radiate from him in fast swirling clouds withing the ravaged hull of the bus. Some of the others had began to stare in terror at tai. He looked far from human now, the golden glow burned around him as he looked at the twisted emergency exit.

  
  


His hand shot forward bursting through the window in a shower of shimmering razor-like glass. His eyes narrowed as he ripped the steel door from the hinges as if it were made of cardboard. Sora stood aghast as she watched tai toss the door away like a toy. He looked at her with his own eyes as the glow faded away. 

  
  


"Run Sora......"

  
  


She scooped the unconscious Kari into her arms like a infant as she leapt onto the grass beyond and broke into a run leading the others away from the impending explosion.

  
  
  
  


"Where the hell is he?!" Sora snarled in fear as she watched the bus in the distance. She rocked Kari gently in her arms as she stared apprehensively tword the bus. Kari's soft cheek had a darkening bruise. It was possibly the cause of her blackout. But thanks to tai she would live.

  
  


"SORA! Have you seen TK!?!?! I lost him in the crowd!" matt screamed as he wiped the blood from his eyes. He looked panicked. His blond hair clung to him as he clutched the gash across his forehead.

  
  


Her eyes shot back to the bus in terror.

  
  


Time froze.

  
  


With a sudden ear piercing scream the bus exploded, in a huge ball of fire. Pieces of steel rained down on them as they covered their heads. The heat was burning from where Sora stood. Tears welled in her eyes. She screamed as she deposited Kari in the bruised Mimi's arms. Before breaking into a run for the inferno.

  
  


"TAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" 

she screamed out his name as she tried to reach him as fast as her legs could take her. Her jaw dropped as she saw the flames suddenly burst forth revealing a lone shadowy figure, running from the blazing pillar of flame. The fire gave way as he crashed through the burning wall cradling something against his chest. Sora recognized the figure he held immediately..... TK....

  
  


Tai dragged his body from the fire as he stumbled twords Sora. She found herself running to him as he staggered forth. His eyes met hers for one moment before he collapsed onto the earth. He was burnt badly, and the blood had once again began to flow, yet..... the young TK had been shielded from the flames by tai's own body. Sora cradled his unconscious body to her. He had been her best friend for so long..... yet now as he lay there on the verge of death in her arms she had a feeling she could never have described before. She gently leaned over his battered face and softly kissed his lips...... she put her lips and whispered something no louder then a gentile breeze amidst a howling storm. Only she knew what transpired in that one moment as tai lay unconscious in her arms while the others rushed to them. What she had said remained in confidence between her and the deaf ears of tai and TK as they lay asleep on the ground by her side.

  
  


later they had found much to the doctor's shock that the young hero's arm had been shattered at two points. They found the accounts of his heroics impossible, even with the boost of adrenalin. But the account of the young savior spread regardless, and through donations made by the community at large. They financed several operations to save tai from the grim possibility of amputation, in the end all tai had to show for his heroism was his arm brace, which he would wear for the rest of his life and the knowledge that Sora was still alive because of him....

  
  


*********************************

  
  
  
  


That event was what showed tai just how special Sora was to him. He remembered that when all hell was breaking loose she stood there doing what she could to save another. It was his will to save her that first awakened the digital strength. It was his need to protect her that gave him the courage to do what he did.... He chose to live solely for her.... but maybe that had been a mistake if the story were to end now...... To end with him rejected by the only girl he loves....

  
  


but the story didn't end there.....

  
  
  
  


*********************************

  
  
  
  


Mimi hesitantly opened the door. Her eyes cautiously shooting to tai's. She stared at him thought the crack in the smooth mahogany door. Her eyes took tai in:

he looked weaker, and more frail. His hair hung limply around his face as he stared deep into her eyes. He wore a tight and clinging black shirt. With light brown khaki pants. Though he was dressed nice the expression upon his face made his cloths seem more dull and wrinkled. The look in his eyes radiated with imperfection and sorrow. 

  
  


"She's not here....." Mimi spoke sharply as she tried to close the door. To her shock tai caught the door before it could close. With a quick jerk of muscle tai pushed the door open. Mimi was stunned by his sudden action, and stood aghast.

  
  


"Sora...if I have ever meant anything to you as a friend or more, then meet me at the harbor!"

  
  


he yelled into the silent apartment. Mimi stared at him in disbelief as he smiled at her weakly before turning and walking down the hall to the elevator where he vanished from site.

  
  


She slowly closed the door as she turned to look upon Sora who stepped into view. Mimi's face seemed slightly sad as she recalled the grievingly deep eyes of Taichi Kamiya. She had never seen him like that before...

  
  


Sora on the other hand was mirroring tai's agonized expression. She looked like she was on the verge of bursting into tears. She blinked them away as she looked to the door where he had once stood. Mimi's eyes shifted from Sora's shimmering crimson ones to the soft carpeted floor before her. There was a silence between the two close friends as they continued to wallow in the thickness of the air around them.

  
  


Finally it was Mimi who spoke: 

  
  


"What are you going to do Sora?" she asked softly, never alleviating her gaze of the off-white carpet.

  
  


"Go to him..... I can't just let him suffer like this. At very least he deserves to know why I did what I did....." she whispered softly with a slight sniffle in her soft voice.

  
  


"Sora.... this is obviously hurting you both..... why can't you....." she was cut off my Sora

  
  


"I have to go Mimi...." she replied curtly.

  
  


Without more then a word Sora slipped through the door.

  
  


Mimi slowly walked to the window overlooking the busy street. The sky seemed to grow darker with each moment. Black clouds swelled with rain as they swirled in the winds. The silence was broken by a crack of thunder as it screamed through the stratosphere with brilliant reds and whites. The earth shook under the roaring thunder. Mimi recoiled lightly from the sight of the twisting lightning....

  
  


"It looks like the storm is about ready to break......." she whispered softly as she continue to stare at the ever darkening horizon...

  
  
  
  
  
  


*********************************

  
  
  
  
  
  


Sora stood on the dock overlooking the harbor. The waters swirled and heaved with pitch black pigment. The violent threat of the impending storms had reached it's pinnacle. The winds suddenly elevated to deep pulling gusts. They ripped at her clots and hair as she pressed forward. They howled like wolves calling out to the moon which lay hidden under its' blanket of deep matted darkness. The rain was almost ready to fall now. It seemed to cling for every moment it had before it could plummet to the dark earth bellow it's canopy of cloud cover. 

  
  


It was so dark now. The only light was that of the solitary lamppost up ahead where the figure waited for her. The lightning crackled and screamed in the sky, offering Sora a temporary glimpse upon the body she both long to see and yet dreaded to see. By shear will she proceeded onward. Each foot fell like lead over the wooden texture of the dock beneath her. To her sides she saw boats straining against their anchorsas the raging sea tried to pull them from the safety of the dock to be swallowed up in the blackness of both sea and sky.

  
  


She stopped feet away from him with trepidation. She didn't know what to say now.... each moment lagged onward with plodding speed. She could feel him... he knew where she was, just as she knew where he was. The link they had formed in friendship carried over with violent accuracy in these trying times. They had shared eachother's joy... but the same bond also linked their mutual sorrow. He turned to face her. Their eyes met....

  
  
  
  


The sky suddenly broke it's restraints and the rains finally came...... and came they did. The sheets of water poured over tai and Sora who stood motionlessly locked in eachother's eyes. The rains permeated them from cloths to skin. Tai's shirt hung against his muscular chest as Sora mentally forced herself to not stare at the clear outline of the boy's frame the white shirt now offered her. He seemed unaware of the rain at all as he slowly walked closer to her. They were mere feet from one another as tai slowly began to speak.

  
  


"What happened Sora?......." he stared into her sadly

  
  


"I meant what I said..... I do love you Sora....." he whispered

  
  


" tai.... I......

  
  


You..... you're my best friend Taichi...."

  
  


"I know that..... but what does that matter?, best friends have fallen in love before...." he drew in a sharp breath.

  
  


"Sora.... you have always been honest with me before, and what I am going to ask you now I will believe regardless of what you say what I need to know is......" Sora looked into his sad brown eyes.

  
  


"Do you love me like I love you?"

  
  


She turned to walk away quickly but found herself wrapped in his arms. They took her by the shoulders gently and turned her to face him eye to eye. Sora was lost once again in those eyes as he tenderly probed the truth from her...she spoke as if in a dream....

  
  


"More then anything in the whole world......." she said as the tears that now leaked from her eyes mingled with the rain water on her cheeks.

  
  


Tai smiled for the first time in this whole ordeal....

  
  


"Then... why did you stop me before?"

  
  


"You're my best friend dammit! What would happen if we broke up?......"

  
  


Tai was caught off guard by the sudden burst of anger.

  
  


"Look at matt and Mimi...... they broke up and now they hardly speak! Look at my mom, she hasn't dated in months because of my dad leaving her!........

  
  


How did I get the crest of love!?! Love is a horrible thing! It destroys lives, and friendships! I have never once seen it work! Happy endings are only on tv and in the fiction section."

  
  


Sora broke down and cried against tai's chest. He snaked his arms around her shivering , wet frame.

  
  


"Tai... I don't want to love you like that.... what could I do when you realized that I am a waste of time and fall in love with someone else........

  
  


I can live with wanting to be with you....

  
  


But I need you in my life....."

  
  


He tipped her chin so that she was looking into his tear soaked chocolate eyes...

  
  


"How can I live every day with the need to touch you, and not be able to.....

I fell in love with you years ago Sora. We were meant for eachother.

There are pictures of our moms pushing us in strollers when we were babies......

I grew up with you... but I grew to love you too...." he drew in a deep breath

  
  


"You astonish me... I cannot honestly understand how one girl could be as wonderful as you, in every subject....you treat everyone as an equal, with the same love, tenderness, and compassion as a mother to her child."

  
  


She opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off by tai's finger to her lips.

  
  


"I have waited a lifetime to say this Sora.... you need to hear it, just like I need to say it.....

  
  


"You make me proud of myself.....

  
  


Back in the digital world I saw Matt, Joe, and Izzy walk right by you every day.... they didn't recognize that they were standing mere feet away from the most incredible woman that ever was... they walked by you every day without seeing you for the kindness and love in your heart, for the simple perfection you are...... yet when I looked at you that's all I could see.........

  
  


That's what makes me proud Sora...... that I could see you for what and who you are....."

  
  


Sora tried to speak but found that the words wouldn't come.....

  
  
  
  


"I love you Sora.... I have always loved you....... and regardless of what you say next I will continue to love you... but you need to know that what you say next could potentially kill me......

  
  


I am your friend Sora...... best friend...... but you need to know that you will never ever find anyone to love you as much, and without question as I do....."

  
  
  
  


the wind swirled around them as the rain bit at their skin. The only sounds were those of the screaming elements around them. Lightning crackled through the skies with violent beauty as the storm raged against the sea around them. Waves crashed against the dock. The stinging rain washed over them without relent as tai looked into her rose read eyes with freshly shed tears....

  
  
  
  
  
  


She said nothing.....

  
  
  
  
  
  


tai prepared to turn and run yet was stopped by her slow movements as she reached to his face.

With soft and tender movements she ran her soft fingers from his cheek to his brow. She whipped the rain soaked mass of hair from his face with soft and loving movements. Tai's breath caught in his throat... she ran her warm silken fingers across his lips tenderly.... then ever so slowly she closed his eyes with her loving touch to his eyelids that complied with her will...

  
  


Tai suddenly felt her warm lips press against his own..... it was magic... dreaming of this was so ill-equipped to what it was actually like. He had kissed her once before, but it had been so fast... he didn't taste her lips as they passionately mingled as they were now. He could feel the heat from her mouth as it clashed with the cold rainwater. The kiss was a passionate one... tai's head swam as the normally docile Sora slipped her tongue into his mouth as it passionately intertwined with his own. tai wrapped her into his arms as the rain, wind, and roaring thunder faded away into the warmth of their embrace. Both of them had wanted this for so long....

  
  


The fear was washed away with the sleeting rain. Sora felt the need to tell him that she loved him now more then ever, yet she was unwilling to break the kiss.... but.... as the warmth of tai's spread across the small of her back it occurred to her.......

  
  


He knew.... he knew her heart before she did....

  
  


She smiled against his lips as they softly rocked against eachother in the swirling winds......

  
  


It was then that both tai and Sora fully understood.....

  
  


Though the rain still sleeted, the winds still howled, and the lightning still flared across the clouded sky..... they had weathered the storm together.....

  
  
  
  


**_both life and love can be as violent as a storm_**

**_the passion of both the fight and the reconciliation can be as blinding as lightning in the sky_**

**_it's true that love can change direction like the turbulence of the winds_**

**_yet through the violence of the squall_** **_the most intrepid shall endure_**

**_it takes iron will to brave the storm, _**

**_yet as you look out over the horizon as the clouds part in your wake_**

**_you will know that the test has ended and you have triumphed_**

**_love is a storm..... and we? Mearly travelers forging through the gail to reach our destinations_**__

   [1]: mailto:logan91235@aol.com



End file.
